A connection device switching from a pre-use state in which a syringe and a vial are spaced from each other and a double-head cannula does not penetrate a lid member of the syringe and a lid member of the vial, to a use state in which the syringe and the vial are brought close to each other and the double-head cannula penetrates the lid member of the syringe and the lid member of the vial to establish communication between an internal space of the syringe and an internal space of the vial is conventionally known.
As such a connection device, a connection device in which a syringe and a vial are connected to both ends of cylindrical holding means and a double-head cannula is provided to be movable inside the holding means is disclosed in International Publication No. 2011/007760 (PTD 1), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-260162 (PTD 2), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-194953 (PTD 3).
According to these connection devices, by bringing the syringe close to the vial held by the holding means, the double-head cannula can penetrate a lid member of the syringe and a lid member of the vial to establish communication between an internal space of the syringe and an internal space of the vial.
In addition, the connection device disclosed in International Publication No. 2011/007760 (PTD 1) includes separation preventing means which prevents a user from forgetting to perform an operation of establishing communication between the syringe and the vial, in order to prevent the user from erroneously separating the syringe from the holding means without establishing communication between the syringe and the vial, and using the syringe without mixing a solution inside the syringe with a medicament inside the vial.